Two Sobiwan Ficlet
by Cariel
Summary: Two short ficlets about Obi-Wan and Sabé.


A/N: Two short ficlets written for Betareject and Sugarcages!

* * *

Though Obi-Wan had many opportunities to use his abilities with the Force to show off, he never felt obliged to so. He grew up with a code of honour that bound him to a more dignified existence than attempting to impress anyone, including his master. He learned early that such things were not appropriate or valued amongst the Jedi.

All of that changed when the twenty-five-year-old landed on Naboo. He could sense something different about the galaxy on that day. It didn't have to do with the Trade Federation or the occupation of the planet, nor did it have to do with the failed negotiations on their ship. Instead, it had to do with a young woman, a Force signature that shown differently than any he had ever encountered, one that would be forever interwoven with his own.

Though at the time, he wasn't consciously aware of it, Obi-Wan was compelled to put a little extra flare into his rescue of the queen and her entourage. He didn't know that he was subconsciously trying to impress her, or at least cause her to look in his direction and notice him.

He had no idea what sort of effect he was having on the other young women.

Slicing down droids had never been a problem for Obi-Wan, for the Jedi often trained with remotes and other digital, hard-wired creations.

There wasn't time to speak as they rushed to the hanger. But there was a quick glance between the two of them and Obi-Wan recognised her, or at least his spirit did. He had to get closer to her; he had to speak to her. He had to know what was the meaning of this strange, yet not unwelcomed attraction.

But there were more droids in the hanger that needed to be handled, so Obi-Wan made sure to take care of it.

There was something off about the queen, something that resonated differently than the queen he saw on the holos before they landed on Naboo.

It was only a few days later while his master and one of the handmaidens went to find a part for their ship that he had the opportunity to speak to the queen about anything other than the political situation. It was then that he learnt her true name: Sabé.

'You've got some skills with a lightsaber,' she said.

Obi-Wan blushed deeply and bowed his head for a moment. 'I had a lot of training,' he explained, but his heart told her that it was especially for her.

* * *

When Obi-Wan found out that Sabé was pregnant, his whole way of looking at the universe changed. Though the two of them lived together in a small hut on Tatooine, Obi-Wan wanted their child to see more of the universe. He wanted the little one to know what it was like to see large bodies of water and the opulence of the world from which Sabé came.

But times were dangerous and though he constantly worried for his wife, who spent much of her time away from Tatooine on missions for the Rebel Alliance, he knew the Sabé could take care of herself. The worst thing he could do would be to travel by her side and draw attention to her and endanger her missions. Obi-Wan also had his own sworn duty, to protect Luke from his father.

These reasons prevented Obi-Wan from even suggesting they take their daughter to Naboo

'What is it, Ama?' Isellé asked her mother. She always had a second sense about other people, though she was untrained in the Force.

'I'm thinking of Naboo in the spring time,' Sabé replied softly, resting a hand on her daughter's head.

'What's Maboo?' the little girl inquired.

'Naboo is the planet where I grew up,' Sabé explained.

'No Tatohween?' Isellé said before asking, 'And Daddy?'

'I don't know for sure, Isellé. Someplace like Naboo.' Though Obi-Wan couldn't say which planet he was born on, he did have vague memories of a grassy plain, similar to those found on Naboo. He knew that somewhere out there, he had a family just like Sabé, but such memories did not move him as they did when he was a child. Qui-Gon had been his father and the Jedi Temple has been his home. Now he had a family of his own, none of which would have happened if he had not been taken to the Jedi.

'What's Maboo like?' Isellé wondered aloud.

Sabé and Obi-Wan exchanged glances before taking turns adding details about the planet. It was hard to explain what lakes looked like to a youngling who had never seen something like that, but they tried their best, both of their imaginations getting the better of them as they pictured Isellé racing around outdoors, her gown becoming spotted with mud and her bare feet unrecognisable from all of her play. Obi-Wan smiled, imagining Isellé showing her ama a frog or some other animal that she found and trying to explain to her that he needed to be set free so he could go home to his family.

That night, after Isellé was asleep, Obi-Wan slipped his arms around Sabé as they watched the suns set. He could tell that something weighed on her mind. 'Perhaps we could make a short trip to Naboo,' he softly suggested. After all, it wasn't as though Naboo was on the lookout for renegade Jedi or very keen on the Empire…and Anakin—Vader, he reminded himself—would most likely not desire to visit unless it was absolutely necessary. And Obi-Wan was very attuned to Luke's Force signature should anything happen while he was away.

Sabé smiled sadly and shook her head. 'We made that decision a long time ago,' she said. 'It's better this way, safer.'

'Just for the celebration of spring,' Obi-Wan replied. 'If I recall, it's a busy time of year for the Naboo and many people return for the festivities from all over the universe. We would fit in without trouble.'

Sabé's smile widened and filled Obi-Wan's heart with unparalleled joy.

This would be one trip that their family would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
